


Three weeks, one day and counting

by EnlacingLines



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Universe, Cute, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, New Relationship, Pre-Time Skip, Sylvain and Dimitri having dumb conversations, Sylvix Week (Fire Emblem), Sylvix Week 2019, Tea, The best things in life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines
Summary: Sylvain laughs a little nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s not a problem, problem. I just don’t think he liked the flower I gave him at all, and I don’t know what to do about it.”Ingrid looked across at Dimitri and then back to him. “You gave Felix, a flower,” she says slowly.“Yes, I wouldn’t have thought it would be the best gift for him,” Dimitri says.Written for the Sylvix week prompt: 'flowers'





	Three weeks, one day and counting

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt for Sylvix week! Based on the reaction when you give Felix a flower, I just had to write this. 
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful Audrey for betaing, and being my partner in Sylvix screaming. You are the best :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sylvain has been dating Felix for two weeks, three days and two hours. Yes he’s counting, it’s important. 

Important because firstly, he wants to count. That, in itself, has never occurred before, for in general his dalliances have been just that; fun in themselves but nothing could be described as mysterious, exciting, something that would make him count hours to mark out beginnings.They were enjoyable, fun but always with an edge to them of something slightly dimmed, looking at a memento of how they should be without living it. 

But this is utterly different. Which is what makes it so brilliant and enticing, the spark of feelings which he’d previously only heard or read about igniting in their newness. It’s not anything he could have predicted; he’s known Felix for so long, yet this is not a development he saw coming. Which, once again, makes it that much more spectacular. 

Secondly, he’s counting because at his core, Sylvain is a romantic. It’s why he’s read every romance saga he can find, enjoys the ideas and sequences of seduction, and being able to be with another person who you find joy in the passing of time with? Being able to share that with them? All the more reason to file away the seconds and hours which add to the whole. 

At least, he thinks sharing is a good idea. He’s a little vague on what is a good idea in their new relationships because despite knowing Felix so well, he doesn’t know him in this context. He does know that his usual template of how to show affection isn’t appropriate, as there’s no formula for this, no step by step guide. 

Except, there are a few universal similarities. The greatest of course, being flowers. Flowers, in Sylvain’s mind, just make a day a little brighter. Sure, they are often associated with romance but he’s given them to friends, other students at the monastery who just looked like they needed them, as well as any past relationships. It’s just a lovely thing to do. 

So he knocks on Felix’s door a little before he knows his boyfriend will be going to training area, rose in hand. It’s a while rose rather than red, for that would be a little too cliche. There’s the sound of footsteps, then the door is thrown open, and Felix smiles as he takes in Sylvain standing there. 

Well, leaning a little against the door-frame, actually. It’s a good look on him, he’s had several compliments before. 

“Good morning. Here, just for you,” he says, almost bowing a little as he passes the rose forward. 

Felix blinks down at the rose, as if he’s never seen one before. It takes a second longer than it should for him to reach out and take it from Sylvain’s grasp, and he knows by that hesitation this has not been the good idea he’d wished it to be. 

“Alright,” Felix says slowly, as he meets Sylvain’s eyes, rose in hand. A strange sensation fills him as Felix turns and walks into his room, placing the flower somewhere that Sylvain cannot see, his concentration gone. 

It’s a slow fall, a trip and stumble, sinking in the sensation that bubbles up from inside. It’s that essence of failure, of just wanting to step backwards and take time with him. He’s jolted back to the presence though with a feather-light pressure to his cheek, one that fills him with a radiating warmth from its epicenter. 

_ A kiss.  _

Felix pulls back, and gives him that hesitant smile again, turning briefly to close the door behind him. 

“I’ll see you in class,” he says, a fact rather than a question, then wanders away, leaving Sylvain confused, hand reaching up to trace the remnants of the hello-goodbye kiss given. 

* * *

“Can I get through one meal without you talking about your relationship? Just one, that’s all I ask,” Ingrid says, with a roll of her eyes as she sits down at breakfast half an hour later. 

“Now, if Sylvain has a problem, he should talk to us,” Dimitri says leaning forward patiently, and Sylvain is ever thankful that at least one person is on his side. 

“Wait, problem?” Ingrid says, immediately straightening up a little, food forgotten. 

Sylvain laughs a little nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s not a problem, problem. I just don’t think he liked the flower I gave him at all, and I don’t know what to do about it.” 

Ingrid looked across at Dimitri and then back to him. “You gave  _ Felix _ , a flower,” she says slowly. 

“Yes, I wouldn’t have thought it would be the best gift for him,” Dimitri says, but Sylvain shakes his head rapidly. 

“No no, think about. I mean, if I gave _ you  _ a flower, how would you feel?” he asks, just as Ingrid mutters ‘oh no’ under her breath. 

Dimitri frowns. “I am not your boyfriend.” 

“It doesn’t matter! Listen, seriously, how would you feel? You’ve been my friend for years and I’m giving you flowers,” he says and next to him Ingrid sounds like she might be laughing. Or crying, it’s hard to tell. 

Dimitri honestly considers it for a second. “I don’t believe I’ve ever been given flowers, so-”

“Wait what? Ever?” Sylvain says in shock because that is impossible, ludicrous even. How has His Highness never received flowers before?

“No, I honestly don’t recall it,” Dimitri says with a shrug, and Sylvain shakes his head. 

“I’m gonna get you flowers. This is not right. Everyone needs to get flowers at some point in their life,” Sylvain says with renewed determination, because despite the let down of this morning, he still truly believes in the wonderfulness of flowers for all people and occasions. 

Dimitri looks startled. “Really? I would be honoured but...doesn’t that devoid the purpose if I know you’re going to give them to me?” 

The enthusiasm in Dimitri’s face has just confirmed everything he believes, and Sylvain grins as he shakes his head, wagging his finger in correction. 

“I didn’t say when I’d do it, did I?” he says, and Dimitri nods. 

“Ah, I see! Well, that would be a most generous gift, but please don’t feel obligated,” he says and Sylvain rolls his eyes. 

“I already said I was going to get you flowers, it’s not an obligation.” 

It’s then there’s a scraping of a chair and both turn abruptly to see Ingrid standing, half eaten food in her hands. 

“I just can’t,” she says by way of explanation, before turning on her heel and walking away. 

“I don’t know what that was. Anyway, to your original question. Perhaps Felix just didn’t know what to say in response to the gift. It seems a pleasing idea to me,” Dimitri says, before returning to his tea. 

“Maybe,” Sylvain says, even though the word feels uncertain. He’ll just have to think of something different, he supposes. 

* * *

True to his word, Sylvain produces an orchid for Dimitri two mornings later, just after their training session. The elation he gets in return is worth it, and Sylvain slaps him on the back and laughs when he turns the flower around in obvious happiness. 

It’s a simple gesture for his friend, and keeps that feeling with him for the rest of the day. He has the afternoon free but he’s got plans to study for at least half of it, so he makes his way with books in hand to the Blue Lion’s common room. 

He grins to himself when he spots a familiar figure hunched over books and papers, one hand resting in his dark hair. He waves at Ashe on the other side and pushes a finger to his lips as he sneaks up behind Felix and wraps his arms around him. 

Felix tenses for a moment, then almost melts when he realises who it is. Sylvain doesn’t mind that, it’s the secondary reaction he looks for, and the tiny flare of colour on his boyfriend’s ears as realises who it is. Felix isn’t used to this type of physical affection, finds it hard to marry touch with comfort. But it’s slowly happening, and Sylvain grins into himself before pressing a kiss to Felix’s temple. 

“Are you going to hang over my back or sit down?” he asks dryly, and Sylvain chuckles to himself before standing, keeping his arm trailing around Felix’s back until the last second. He tasks his seat though, then smiles again when he feels Felix tentatively touch the side of his hand to Sylvain’s. He tries to hide his grin as opens his books with one hand, slowing moving the other so Felix can rest them both in his thigh, Sylvain’s hand curled around his. 

It’s cute. It’s so damn cute, but he’s not going to say anything, just relishes privately in the small moment they have. It is sort of hard maneuvering around his notes and books with one hand, but Felix does not seem inclined to let go, considering he barely moves from his reading, keeping Sylvain’s hand trapped in his. 

He manages to work through about half of his essay before he needs a break, occasionally commentary and questions from Ashe and Felix getting him through. Felix seems a little distracted though, making these sounds something between a sigh and a huff that increase as time goes by. 

“You okay?” Sylvain asks when Ashe and Mercedes go off to find snacks, moving his chair slightly so they are unnecessarily close. 

Felix flicks his eyes away from his notes and upwards, before leaning back on his chair. 

“Headache,” is all he says simply, and Sylvain frowns.

“Do you want to go somewhere quieter?” he asks, squeezing his hand once, where they are still tangled together, even if the heat between them borders on uncomfortable. 

Felix shakes his head. “No, I probably just need something to eat,” he says, then slowly, leans sideways to touch his head against Sylvain’s shoulder. 

Sylvain tries to pretend he can’t hear the way his pulse skyrockets at the action, burning in his ears, limbs locking out for a moment. It’s a quick action, for Felix sighs in that exasperated way he does at the universe, then raises his head again, but these type of motions are still so new in the three weeks, one day and nine hours they’ve been together. Especially as they are both learning when and how to initiate contact, and Felix tends to be a little more reserved. 

It’s as they righten once more that Ingrid arrives, holding out cups of tea that’s she’s helped Mercedes and Ashe with, as the three arrive back with an armful of snacks. 

“I take it back Sylvain, giving Dimitri flowers was a good idea. He’s been over the moon ever since, training was better than ever,” she says, passing over a mug with a grin.

“You gave him flowers? Oh, that’s so sweet, I adore flowers. They make everyone happy,” Mercedes says, taking her own seat across from him. 

Sylvain grins. “Right?” he says, taking a sip of his drink. Only to almost spill it over himself as he’s jerked to the side suddenly when Felix stands, leaving his books where they are, and storms out of the room without a word. 

The entire table freezes, all looking at Felix’s retreating back. Then slowly, they turn their gazes to Sylvain. 

“What? I didn’t do anything this time!” he says, although the creeping tumbling in his stomach makes him think he knows exactly what this is about. 

“Err...did he know you gave Dimitri flowers?” Ashe asks, and his bad feeling is confirmed by the way Ingrid winces. 

“No...but why does it matter?” he says, knowing the answer even before Ingrid scoffs. 

“Really?” she asks and Sylvain groans in frustration. 

“But when I gave him flowers, all he said was ‘alright’! Pretty clear he didn’t even like it,” he says, the bitter tone of his voice causing all of their expressions to soften, Mercedes even reaching out to pat his arm. 

“‘Alright’ Felix, why,” Ingrid groans, pressing her palm to her forehead. 

Sylvain feels that sinking slide down within him, chest hollowed out as he dissolves into the same sentiments as before, the way he’s just not getting it right when he wants to be perfect every time. 

Which is ridiculous, he knows. He’ll never be perfect, he’s human and between them they will, time and time again, do things that aggravate, annoy or accidentally hurt one another. He just can’t help but strive for perfection though; knowing all the rattling feelings inside Felix that bite and sting with the conditions of his past. 

And he hates that he’s not quite made it right this time. 

A tap on his arm causes him to look up, and he sees Mercedes smiling at him. 

“You should just talk to him. It will be fine. Here, take some tea, you should always bring tea for a talk” she says, getting up to pour new cup

“He has a headache though,” Sylvain mumbles, and Mercedes spins around. 

“Oh I have just the blend for that. Let’s go make some,” she says, bright and with purpose as if it really is just as easy as that. 

Perhaps it is, perhaps it isn’t. But it’s definitely worth a try as he finds himself outside Felix’s room a short while later, balancing his bag with Felix’s work, and a pot of tea as he raps at the door. 

There is a clear silence in which Sylvain wonders what he’ll do next if he’s not in or refuses to answer, before there’s a shuffling noise and the door eases open. Sylvain holds out the tea as a peace offering, not saying anything as Felix peers around the wood, eyes like flint and posture stiff. 

“Fine,” he says after a while, and Sylvain’s entire being relaxes as he is granted admittance. He puts the tea down on the table, his bag on the floor almost tucked under the desk, then turns around slowly, trying to fight through the clear tension in the room. 

The physical space between them is excruciating, Felix as far away from him as possible on the other side of the room. His fingers twitch with the want to cross that distance, pull Felix into his arms and make it okay again, but he knows he can’t. Not yet anyway. 

He clears his throat and wonders where the hell he should start. Felix stares back at him, and the blankness there is somewhat unnerving. 

“So, I-”

“Why did you give  _ him _ flowers?” Felix says, in a rush that’s almost too fast to be understood, and he immediately turns away, folding his arms over his chest. 

Sylvain ponders that for a second. “Because it’s a nice thing to do, and it came up in conversation. It’s...it’s because it’s Dimitri, right?” he says, and Felix doesn’t move, just seems to clam up further. 

Sylvain’s mind spins back to that same posture throughout the years, when they were both much smaller. The times Felix just retreated, but always came back, the times before he’d mastered the blank look and would seem on the edge of crying. The way it tore at him just like it tears now, and Sylvain barricades himself against that feeling and crosses the room. 

Felix turns to him just as he stops, closer but not within touching distance. Sylvain bites his lip, searching for the words. He should have thought this through more, the rashness of the whole decision coming back to haunt him. Sometimes he wishes he could bring parts of their childhood back, knit up those frayed connections. 

But he can’t, and inadvertently stepping in minefield is bound to happen, has happened before. Only it all takes on slightly different tone now he’s dating Felix rather than just being friends. And those nuances are still being worked out. 

“I didn’t even think you liked the flower,” Sylvain remarks, and Felix’s head snaps up. 

“What?” he says, frowning and making Sylvain want to smooth out the lines on instinct. 

“You said ‘alright’ when I gave it to you,” he reminds him, and Felix’s scoffs, turning on his heel and marching back towards his desk. He pulls open a drawer and starts rummaging through, and Sylvain tips his head back a little in frustration.

“It’s not really the response you give when you like something! Listen, I’m still working out what to-”

He stops abruptly when Felix turns, holding up a dried flower. The same one he’d given two days ago, now perfectly preserved. 

“You kept it,” he says, words coming out almost in awe and Felix gives him a bored look. 

“You gave it to me,” he says, words softer than before yet with a hint of impatience, as if it should be blindly obvious to Sylvain as to why. 

Sylvain feels himself blush which doesn’t happen very often, and he knows Felix sees, for he puts the dried rose down and moves forward. Sylvain collects himself enough to automatically wind his hands around Felix’s waist as the space between them becomes shared. 

“I liked it,” he says, and Sylvain grins, leaning down to bump his forehead lightly against Felix’s 

“There, was that so hard to say?” he teases and Felix’s huffs a little, but keeps him close. 

“At the time, yes,” he mutters quietly, and Sylvain tips up to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“Okay, no more flowers for anyone else. It can be our thing,” he says and Felix sighs.

“I don’t need you to give me things, that’s not something I care about. And I know you like giving flowers just...no more flowers for him,” and Sylvain rolls his eyes where Felix can’t see, and pulls him closer. 

“Promise,” he says, kissing the crown of his head. 

He pulls back, but is stopped from retreating completely when Felix loops an arm swiftly around his neck and drags him downwards into a kiss. He’s a little surprised but falls into it almost on instinct, hands wrapping around Felix’s back and just holding him there, in his arms, steady and warm. 

He hopes this feeling never fades; that flare of static, the burst of connectivity from his head to his toes. Kissing Felix is like thunder in his veins, the undercurrent and crescendo which builds and resonates, an echo still felt for hours after. 

It’s just a short kiss and they’re both smiling when they break away. Sylvain reaches down to cup Felix’s cheek. 

“Have you still got a headache?” he asks. 

Felix nods and Sylvain steps away and back towards the desk. 

“This tea should apparently help. I don’t really know if that’s true but it’s tea, can’t hurt,” he says, pouring a cup and handing it over. 

Felix takes it and shrugs, before sipping it carefully. When he doesn’t spit it out, Sylvain smiles. Hopefully it will help. As he surveys the room, he notices a book propped open on the bed.

“Were you reading?” he asks and Felix nods. 

“Hard to focus though with a headache,” he admits, and takes another sip of tea as if to try and stave it off. 

“Want me to read to you?” Sylvain asks, the idea occurring just as he speaks. Felix looks stunned for a second, and Sylvain can’t really blame him, it’s a little random but now that the words float between them he’s pretty confident it’s one of the best ideas he’s ever had. 

“Alright,” Felix says, then laughs as Sylvain glares at him in reply. 

Half an hour later, Sylvain runs a hand through Felix’s long hair, who is almost asleep and curled up into him, tea gone and relaxed as he turns the page of the novel carefully and keeps reading aloud. The dried rose is across the room, now affixed to the wall, and Sylvain cannot help but smile as he continues reading, Felix twitching a little next to him as he falls into slumber. 

A great end to their three weeks and one day of being together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome and appreciated! 
> 
> Come find me on on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EnlacingL/) and [Tumblr](http://enlacinglineswrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
